my supernatural fantasy
by and the girl collapsed
Summary: i was really bored so i decided to daydream. And ovbiously that turns into a story, so if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea just came to me in the shower. Not really. Just, yeah…**

His fist hit her face like a truck. She took in the feeling, noting to never ever feel the pain again.

"Ow." Came her small reply as she landed on her back. Why is it that every time she did something slightly unnatural, she was bound to get hurt? Life was just messing with her, teasing the youngest. But it also kind of hurt. So please, next time you talk to Life, give 'em a piece of my mind will yah?

"Tell me where the amulet is!" The guy in the leather jacket yelled. What is it with yelling all the time? It hurts my ears.

"What makes you think I have an amulet? What is it with people and amulets?" I asked. Too many people expected things from me. It sucks honestly.

"We know you have it. Either that or you gave it to someone else. Now, tell us before we shoot you." He pulled out a sawed off shot gun and held me a gun point.

"Dude. Seriously? That's just gonna be one nasty scar on my chest. Put it away, bro." I stood up, putting my hands on my hips.

Okay, I admit it, I'm immortal. But that doesn't mean people can shoot me whenever they please.

"What?" He asked sharply, cocking his head.  
"Yep. Immortal. How was it _not _obvious? Maybe a hint would be to _STICK AROUND AFTER KILLING ME!"_ I shouted. He just stared at me. I looked around the storage room. Wait, weren't there two of them before?

_Crap,_ I thought as I felt the bullet pierce my skin. " Dammit!" I yelled as my vision got dark and I fell onto the ground.

…

_Darkness._

_Dead? _

_No._

_Almost._

_Immortal. Forgot. _

I heard people arguing.  
" How was I supposed to know she was immortal?!" A guy shouted.

" Maybe if you would _listen_ college boy."  
" If you're going to argue with me about not listening, then you are on the wrong side of the argument."

I gasped for breath as all my vision was regained and I sat up.

"What the Hades man?!" I yelled at them, really annoyed right now . Who wouldn't be? I was just shot In the back with a gun. Geesh.

**So I know what your thinking. ' Explain! Explaiiin!' You guys are like Daleks. Gosh.**

**I just wanted to start a mini series of Supernatural fantasy of mine. Yeah I will probably explain this later in a next chapter if there is a next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I just posted the last chapter today and I'm still bored, this calls for a new chapter to satisfy my needs of entertainment. **

I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed. "Holy Hera, I didn't think I would have to be in this place again!"

"What do you mean '_again_'?" The tall one asked. He looked a little annoyed whenever he looked at me.

"I mean being shot in the back and accused of stealing something." I reply casually. "I mean, come on! Why does everyone think I'm a Hermes kid?! Do I look like a Hermes kid to you?!" I asked the one with the leather jacket and spiked hair.

He just looks at me and cocks his head, mouth open slightly. I stared back, putting on the creepy look. You know the one where it looks like I'm straight out of a horror film?

It probably looked like I was staring into the guy's soul, which clearly freaked him out because he shrunk away slightly.

"Wait," The tall one narrowed his eyes.

"Waiting."

"You keep saying things like Hermes and Hera. Do you mean the Greek gods?"

" Nahhhh, I mean the yogurt. Of COURSE I mean those gods. This guy called you 'college boy'?" I asked, snorting.

"Hey," The leather jacket biker guy barked. "He asked you a question. I suggest you answer before I cut your face off."

"Not one of your best insults I'm guessing?" I try weakly.

He glares at me while taking out a knife and skillfully flipping it around in his hands.

"Geesh. I already answered."  
I told them. "Or did that come off as to sarcastic?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

SPNFSPNFSPNFSPNFSPNFSPNF  
"Okay clearly tying me up and asking me questions isn't going to work." I nervously laugh, calling behind me to the guy known as Dean Winchester.

Dean was tightening the knots around my back, sending small shivers up my back.

I try to swivel around and reason with him.

"I'll give you one hundred drachmas if you let me out." I offer.

"Sorry, mortal." Dean smiles with false apologies.

"Dangit!" I snap. I tried to stick to my natural instincts off fight or flight. So since I couldn't do flight (Tied up into a chair), I decided it was high time to fight.

I started thrashing around and cursing in every language I knew. I felt my chair start to move slightly. _YES!_ I thought. _Finally going to get out of this hades hole! _

But then I felt the chair move to the right to far. My eyes widened and a fell onto my face.

It didn't hurt that bad, but I was so out of it from the fight earlier the other time I just laid there. "Deeeaaaan?" I whined as he sighed and crouched close to my face.

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"What is it that you American modern people say?" I ask. " FML? Because, really , whoever made that acronym up is a freaking smart person." I say with my face smooshed on the dirty concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. SO SORRY THAT YOU READ THIS. I need a television or something for entertainment because I really get bored. **

"So... you're immortal?" Sam asked. I nodded my head as it felt heavier with every breath.

"Are there more like you_?" He sure is a curious one, isn't he?_ I thought. I shook my head no.

Sam seemed pretty surprised at this. "You mean there isn't anyone else like you out there?" _He asked_ _too many questions_, I decided.

"There either dead or disappeared." I said in a monotone voice. I really wasn't feeling well right now.

I needed sunlight.

_Now. _

Since I was a child of Apollo, I needed sunlight to live. Kinda like a plant, but with less green leafy stuff. I shuddered. Was it cold in here before? Maybe. It's too dark. TOoooooo dA kr.

My brain wasn't functioning correctly right now. It was too dark to see anything.

"Sunlight." I said in a dry voice.

"… What?" Sam raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

" Please give me… me…. Sunlight."

"Sunlight! You must be a child of Apollo!" He exclaimed. I wanted to yell out 'NAH SHIT SHERLOCK!' but I was too weak.

I chose to nod my head and sit still as he untied me.

I used all my energy to push myself up and I ran outside.

**If you're wondering about why I haven't been on it's because I have kinda moved on with life. **

**I think I matured from simple fanfiction to art and actually put my creativeness to use! I go to school and I guess all the stress has made me forget about the joys in my life like writing and stuff… I have gone into a special class in Language Arts because I was actually smarter than my family so I had to take a course for different needs.**

**So I guess that since I moved on in fangirl stage, I won't be on here as long.**

**You can find me at .com **

**Yeah.**


End file.
